ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love her till it hurts
PLOT Kevin and Gwen are in the car rushing against Ben and Charmcaster who is shooting mana bolts at Kevin but she misses Gwen then stops Charmcaster and Ben ands summons these rock like monsters Ben transforms into rath and fights the monsters clawing them and destroying them but more just monsters keep coming so then he does a spin cycle attack with his claws and destroys all of them but Gwen then calls out a spell for a even stronger monster Ben fights him off while Kevin and Gwen are in pursuit of Charmcaster who is flying on a broom stick Ben who is rath lets his anger out his claws grow bigger then he starts giving out massive punches then kicks then Ben delivers a devistating claw attack destroying the monster then Ben then transforms into Big Chill and goes after the riot that happening with Kevin,Charmcaster and Gwen he lands and find all of them fighting then he freezes the ground then he slams it causing a devitating ice shatter which takes everyone off their feet then he grabs Charmcaster phases to the top of the roof Kevin and Gwen take Kevs car to the top of the building Ben then transforms into Terraspin and shoots wind attacks at Kevin and Gwen but Gwen shoots the Infimatrix symbol on his chest Ben turns back to normal then Gwen launches herself off the building then she screams for Ben`s help then Ben eyes turn back to normal he hears Gwen`s cry for help he transforms into Cannonbolt (but the selected alien was Jetray) he turns to a ball bounces up and down then slingshoots himself to the side of the building then he flies down with tremedous speed catches Gwen rolls up then slings himself and Gwen to the roof to then he hits Charmcaster who counters reading out a spell that forces the building to collapse then she gets away Gwen and Kevin are relieved to have Ben back to normal but Ben can`t remeber what happend all he remebers is Charmcaster kissing him and Gwen screaming for help then Ben programs the infimatrix and puts it on hyper lock allowing him to change into five different forms at a time so he chooses the five aliens Water hazard,NRG,Swampfire,Waybig and Humungousaur Kevin and Gwen are suprised because they never knew that the infimatrix had a security protocol.Meanwhile Charmcaster with all the magical charms and bracelets she and Ben stole she is ready to revive the creature she was always bragging about it turns out to be an ancient magical alien in the form of a To`kustar she then releases him from the shackels and lets him out of the lair and she and the monster start causing mayhem and havoc on BellWood Kevin and Gwen hear loud booms and clashes so they rush to the outside and find the To`kustar attacking from afar Ben transforms into Humungousaur and fights the To`kustar but fails as it grabs Humungousaur by the tail and throws him sending Bn flying through a brigde Ben gets up runs toward the evil way big but the To`kustar whiplashes Ben right back to Kevin and Gwen Ben whois Humungousaur throws a massive truck to evil way big that distracts the To`kustar because Ben throws a hug massive upper cut then quick powerful jabs the Ben transforms into NRG and melts these poles that fall on evil way big the he fires a radiation blast to evil way big the transforms into Swampfire then Ultimate Swampfire and gives the To`kustar every single fire attack and plant attack Ben shoots massive huge bolts of fire the throws seeds on the floor which grow and grab evil way big`s legs then Ben transforms into Water hazard and causes a tsunami wave forcing evil way big to the groung then Ben transforms into Waybig and confronts the To`kustar then the two havea stare down Ben then replies saying that he is going to mop the city with the To`kustars face Major events *Ben finally come back to normal *Gwen broke Charmcasters control over Ben *Ben learns how to lock the Infimatrix *Charmcaster releases the magical To`kustar Infimatrix alien debut *Way Big Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villans *The To`kustar *Charmcaster Aliens used *Rath *Big Chill *Terraspin *Cannonbolt *Water hazard *NRG *Humungousaur *Swampfire ( ultimate Swampfire) *WayBig Category:Episodes